Blood For Creme
by Kira Toph
Summary: Something is going on with Hermione. Bruises and what not, where did she get them? Bravery or not?
1. Hermione?

"Emma!"

"Hey Hermione" Harry said. He was sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. Hermione was coming down from the girl's dorm.

"Hey Harry" She replied.

She came over and sat next to him on the couch.

"So you excited for the talent show tomorrow? You have been practicing that spell for so long…think you are gonna be able to turn me into a dragon?"Hermione said.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"AND turn me back?" Harry gave an unsure face and smiled.

Hermione laughed.

"I hope so, I mean, I don't really want a dragon as a friend. No offense" Harry said playfully.

"You" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed Harry. I'll see you in the morning"

Harry got up and stood in front of her with a big smile and with a hand held out to help her up. Hermione smiled.

She reached up to grab Harry's hand. He caught a glimpse of her arm under her long sleeves.

"Whoa, Hermione, where did you get that?"

"Get what" She asked.

Still holding her hand, Harry slid her sleeve up her arm and pointed out a big bruise.

Hermione suddenly panicked.

"Oh, wow, I guess I must have gotten ityesterday."

"You were with Ron the whole day weren't you?" He asked.

"Well, I guess, I don't know Harry, I'm going to bed!" Hermione yelled and ran up the stairs.

I didn't think she would have that reaction to that. I wonder how she got that?" Harry thought to himself.

-Morning-

"Morning Hermione" Harry said. Hermione was sitting down at the table. Harry and Ron were already eating breakfast. They couldn't wait.

"Oh. Morning Harry" She replied as she sat her books down.

"Do you want a piece of my muffin? I got the last one so there won't be anymore. It's blueberry, you're favorite." Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at Ron then back at Harry.

"Um, no thank you Harry. I think I'm just gonna grab a lemon poppy seed muffin and go. I have a lot of studying to do"

She grabbed a muffin and walked off.

Harry watched her go. Then looked at Ron. Looking like he was oblivious to the whole thing.

"So Ron"

Ron looked up from his plate with a questioned face and a mouth full of food.

"Do you think something is wrong with Hermione? It's seems to me that she has been acting a bit different." Harry answered.

Ron swallowed his food.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Well…last night for example. I saw she had a big bruise on her arm and when I asked her how she got it she got all mad at me"

"Bloody hell, a big bruise? You would never think Hermione would get hurt. All she does is study or read or…study" Ron started eating right after he said his words.

"Yea" Harry said with a confused face.

Ron looked back up.

"So, uh, Hermione and I are going go to that old bridge today. Promise we'll be back before the talent show mate."

"Let's hope . Who am I gonna turn a dragon into if you don't come back?" Harry said.

"Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged and started eating again

------

It's time for the talent show! I can't wait any longer! Where are Ron and Hermione?? Harry was pacing back and forth.

"Mr. Potter we can't wait any longer, you're going to have to find someone else." Professor McGonagall hastily said.

Harry sighed and walked out on the stage.

Where were Hermione and Ron. Tune in next time to find out. haha Next chapter will come soon I hope.


	2. A Friend or An Enemy?

Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace arms crossed and mad.

He heard the door open. Without looking who it is, Harry began to speak.

"If that's Hermione and Ron, I hope they know what time it is. PAST the talent show. I think it's a little late guys" Harry said. He turned around to see the person. His eyes widened and his jaw slowlydropped.

Sure enough it was Hermione. Her one arm holding the doorway, the other holding her stomach. Bleeding, cuts and bruises everywhere. She collapsed right there.

"Hermione" Harry said to himself. He ran over and fell to her side.

"Hermione! Can you hear me! What happened!" Harry yelled.

She was breathing heavily and shaky.

"Harry? Harry I'm sorry" Hermione barley whispered it.

"No, shh, No, don't worry about that. I have to get you to the hospital wing." Harry said. Clearly worry in his voice.

"Blood" He said quietly to himself. In shock of Hermione's condition. He picked her up ad ran out of the common room.

Harry kicked open the door of the hospital wing. Hermione unconscious in his arms.

"I need a doctor! I need a doctor!!" Harry was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Five people at once came running and grabbed Hermione out of Harry's hands and laid her on a bed. Harry just stood there. Staring into space. He was in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not to Hermione, anything but that. A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he looked over to his still friend.

--------

Harry was sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed. She was asleep. The doctors said she would be weak but she would be fine.

Harry noticed Hermione's eyes started to open..

He quickly pulled his chair closer and put a hand on her cheek.

"Harry?"

"Yes it's me. It's alright, you'll be ok" So happy she was awake, about to cry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. "

"It's alright. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so glad you are alright." Harry said.

"Hermione. Do you remember anything?" Harry asked. A worried tone to his voice.

"I remember…Ron"

"What?"

"I remember Ron. Harry he's who done it. I mean, he did it Harry"

"Did what Hermione?" Now even more worried, he asked.

"Beat me, he hit me Harry and cut me. I'm not supossed to tell you. He said he'd kill me. He wants control or something, I don't know" She said. Starting to cry.

"Shhhh, he's not here."

He leaned over and hugged her.

I can't believe it. Ron. All this time. Why didn't I see it? I'm so stupid"

"Hermione! There you are! You just disappeared on me!" Ron yelled, walking fast towards her and Harry.

Harry suddenly got up and wheeled around. His face scarlet.

"You! You did this! Ron, how could you!!"

"Whoa there Mate"

"Don't whoa there mate me!" Harry walked up to Ron and pushed him back.

"Hey, Harry, I didn't do this" Ron's last words and he walked out of the wing.

Harry stood there. You could see the steam he was so mad.

He turned around and sat back down next to Hermione.

---Night---

Harry kicked himself to stay awake. Still sitting next to Hermione.

"Harry, you should go sleep. I'll be fine"

"No, you're…"

"Weak. I know Harry but it's not like I'm going anywhere." Hermione smiled. "Please?"

Harry made a slight smile.

He got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione. I'll be back first thing in the morning." He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and slid his hand down the side of her face as he walked away.

Harry was asleep on the couch in the common room. He just didn't want to see the stairs then. So asleep, close to morning, he didn't hear Ron sneak pass him and out the door.

The moonlight shown through the windows next to Hermione's bed, but then all went dark when a shadow appeared in front of the light.

"You" Ron said. Peering down at Hermione, he held up a slab and a piece of rope.


	3. Double Sweet Creme

Hermione made some early morning groans and opened her eyes. When she realized who was standing in front of her, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but she was speechless.

"You, I can't believe you told him." In a quiet voice. Though no mistake the anger in it.

Hermione laid there. Not sure what to do. She couldn't scream, nothing came out.

Ron grabbed her be the arm and dragged her out of the bed.

Back in the common room, Harry woke up.

"Man, how early is it?" He asked himself.

"Well, I slept. Hermione will be proud, I'm going back" He said to himself.

He got to the hospital wing and saw an empty bed.

Oh No

Harry ran over to find a note.

Dear Harry, I can't live in this world anymore.

Harry water

Water? Harry thought to himself.

"The river!" Harry yelled.

----

"Say you're last goodbye Hermione"

Ron had her hands behind her back and the slab tied her feet together.

Hold on Harry thought as he ran through the woods.

Ron pushed her off the bridge. She screamed for what it felt like forever and plunged into the river.

Harry suddenly came up behind Ron and knocked him over.

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione!"

Harry looked over the edge and saw the ripples in the water.

Harry punched Ron in the head, knocking him out and then he jumped off the bridge.

He found Hermione at the bottom of the river. He untied her, took her by the waist and swam up to the surface.

He climbed out of the river with Hermione in his hands and laid her down on the river's edge.

He brushed her wet hair off her face. She wasn't breathing.

"Hermione. Please, Hermione, wake up" Harry said in total panic.

He started CPR then finally Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and started to cough.

"Hermione, Hermione, it's me, it's okay, you're gonna be alright." Harry said calmly.

"Harry?" Her voice was faint.

"Thank god" Harry sighed in relief.

------

"How are you feeling today Hermione?" Harry said. Walking up to Hermione in the hospital bed.

"So much better." She replied.

"Although you look sad" Harry said sitting down.

"Oh, well…I was just thinking" Hermione said with a slight laugh. Harry looked at her with a questioning face.

"Well, I was jus thinking that um, that, if you didn't come…I wouldn't be here." Hermonie tried to laugh a little to make it seem not serious.

"You don't have to think about that anymore. It's behind us. I'm just…SO…glad you're still here and safe." Harry said with a smile. Which made Hermione smile. She stared into his bright green eyes.

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So glad" Harry said, putting his had on the side of her face.

Emma's eyes started to open.

"Emma?" Daniel said.

"Harry?" Emma said.

"No, it's Daniel Em. I only play Harry. I'm not actually him…do you know who you are?"

"Hermione right?" Emma answered.

"No, you only play Hermione, you're…"

"Emma" She finished his sentence.

"Emma…Watson" She said.

"Good" Dan said.

"What happened Dan?"

"A piece of the set broke and hit you. Knocked you out cold. You're in you're dressing room now"

Emma looked around. She was laying on the couch. Daniel had pulled a chair up to it.

"Aren't you supposed to be acting?" Emma asked.

"No, they're doing the computer generated werewolf right now" Daniel answered.

"Aww, Dan…you wanted to see how they did' that. Go, or you'll miss it."

"I'd rather be here. I want to make sure you're going to be okay." Dan said with a smile.

A smile spread on to Emma's face.

"You know, when I was out. I must have dreamed I was Hermione. But it was a weird dream. Something was wrong with me and Ron tried to kill me and…" Emma paused. If she told the next part…would that reveal her true feelings for Daniel?

"And…what? What happened at the end?" Daniel asked. His blue eyes big.

"And…then Harry kissed me." Emma got out.

"Really?" Dan said. He screwed up his face.

"Was it like this?" Daniel leaned down and kissed Emma sweetly on the lips.

They parted.

"No…that was better"

Emma had answered his question

What do ya think? Don't get me wrong...I like Ron, I just needed a bad guy. Someone Harry wouldn't expect. Please REVIEW and if ya liked this story check out some of my other ones. Longing is a sweet one to read.

If you're thinking...The title has nothing to do with the story! Lemme explain...Blood For Creme. Blood- Courage to tell Harry, blood being spilt...bad, Creme- Bravery to tell Harry, the sweet kisses. Trade off


End file.
